starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza
|guión = George Lucas |música = John Williams |reparto = *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Peter Mayhew *Anthony Daniels *Kenny Baker *Peter Cushing *Alec Guinness *James Earl Jones *David Prowse |distribuidora = 20th Century Fox |país = |idioma = |traducción = |estreno = *25 de mayo de 1977 *31 de enero de 1997 |duración = *121 minutos *125 minutos |presupuesto = $11.000.000 |canon = G |timeline = 0 ABY/0 DBY, 19 años después de ''La Venganza de los Sith'' —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Una Nueva Esperanza takes place on the timeline. |era = |sigue a = Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars |seguido de = [[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] }} Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza, 'originalmente lanzada como Star Wars, es una película de ciencia ficción y fantasía de 1977 escrita y dirigida por George Lucas. Innovadora en el uso de efectos especiales, esta entre las películas mas exitosas de todos los tiempos y es considerada generalmente como una de las mas influyentes también. Fue seleccionada para ser preservada en la Biblioteca del Congreso como parte del National Film Registry en 1989, el primer año de existencia del programa. Es la primera película de Star Wars, el primer episodio de la trilogía original y el inicio de la franquicia de Star Wars. La película toma lugar 19 años después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico; la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte terminada, un arma capaz de destruir un planeta. Después de que la Princesa Leia Organa, una líder de la Alianza Rebelde, recibiera los planos del arma con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad es capturada y llevada a la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras tanto, un joven granjero llamado Luke Skywalker conoce a Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien ha vivido por años en reclusión en el planeta desierto de Tatooine. Cuando Luke pierde su hogar y su tía y tío son asesinados, Obi-Wan inicia su entrenamiento como un caballero Jedi mientras ellos, junto con Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO y R2-D2, tratan de rescatar a la Princesa del Imperio. Inspirada en los seriales de Flash Gordon y en las películas de Samurai de Akira Kurosawa, así como en trabajos críticos como El Héroe de las Mil Caras de Joseph Campbell, Lucas comenzó a trabajar en Star Wars en 1974. Producida con un presupuesto de 11.000.000 y fue estrenada el 25 de mayo de 1977, la película se convirtió en una de las mas exitosas de todos los tiempos, ganando $215 millones en los Estados Unidos y $337 millones en el extranjero, así como ganado varios premios, incluyendo 10 nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia. Fue relanzada varias veces, en ocasiones con cambios significativos; la mas significativa de ella fue la Edición Especial de 1997 y el DVD de 2004, las cuales fueron modificadas con efectos CGI y escenas recreadas. Fue relanzada en formato Blu-Ray en septiembre de 2011. Texto de apertura Sinopsis Asalto en el Tantive IV Aproximadamente 19 años después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, la galaxia se encuentra en un estado de guerra civil. La Alianza Rebelde logro ganar su primera gran victoria al robar los planos del arma secreta del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. Con la esperanza de salvar a su pueblo y restaurar la libertad en la galaxia, la Princesa Leia Organa, quien se encuentra en posecion de los planos robados, trata de regresar a su hogar a bordo del ''Tantive IV. Sin embargo, su nave es interceptada por el Destructor Estelar Clase Imperial I Devastador sobre el planeta desértico de Tatooine. leftStormtroopers Imperiales lograron abordar la nave, y tras derrotar al pequeño numero de guardias defendiéndola, el Lord Sith Darth Vader llega para evaluar las perdidas. Vader se encuentra furioso e interroga al Capitan Antilles, a quien eventualmente estrangula y mata. Escondiéndose en la nave, la Princesa Leia es descubierta por Stormtroopers. Ellos la aturden y la llevan ante Vader. Sin embargo, antes de ser detenida, Leia fue capaz de confiarle los planos al droide astromecánico R2-D2 junto con un mensaje holografico, y le asigna la responsabilidad de contactar a un Jedi escondido en Tatooine. Vader ordena que un mensaje sea enviado al Senado Imperial, informándoles que la nave fue destruida y que todos sus ocupantes se encuentran muertos. R2-D2 y C-3PO usan una capsula de escape para abandonar la nave y se estrellan en el planeta Tatooine. El Destino de Luke rightLos droides llegarian a la posecion del granjero de humedad Owen Lars y su sobrino, Luke Skywalker. R2-D2 escapa del hogar en busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi, de quien el droide clama ser propiedad. Luke y C-3PO encuentran a R2 el dia siguiente justo antes de ser atacados por moradores de las arenas. Luke y los droides son salvados por Obi-Wan Kenobi o, como Luke lo conoce, Ben Kenobi. En la casa de Obi-Wan, Luke recibe el sable de luz de su padre, un Caballero Jedi que lucho en las Guerras Clon, que fue compañero de armas y amigo de Obi-Wan. Este le dice a Luke que Darth Vader fue un Jedi caído que trajo la destrucción de la orden y quien asesino a su padre. Tras descubrir el mensaje de la Princesa Leia en R2-D2, Obi-Wan trata de convencer a Luke de acompañarle en su misión. Luke se niega hasta que descubre que sus tíos fueron brutalmente asesinados por Stormtroopers en busca de los droides. Luke, Obi-Wan, C-3PO y R2-D2 viajan a Mos Eisley para encontrar un transporte hacia Alderaan, el planeta de origen de la Princesa Leia. Por 17,000 créditos, 2,000 por adelantado y 15.000 tras la llegada, el contrabandista Han Solo y su primero a bordo, un Wookiee llamado Chewbacca, acceden a llevar a los cuatro hacia Alderaan a bordo de su nave, el Halcón Milenario. Despues de una breve escaramuza con fuerzas Imperiales el Halcon escapa de Tatooine y Han fija el curso hacia Alderaan, sin saber que el planeta estaba a punto de ser destruido despiadadamente por el Imperio. Rescatando a la Princesa En el lugar de Alderaan, se encuentran lo que parece ser un campo de asteroides. El planeta fue destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte, bajo las ordenes del Gran Moff Tarkin, para dar un ejemplo del poder del Imperio. El Halcón Milenario es llevado al interior de la Estrella de la Muerte por su poderoso rayo tractor. leftEscondiéndose en los compartimentos secretos de la nave, Han embosca a un equipo de escaneo imperial y a dos Stormtroopers. Con Han y Luke ambos disfrazados, el grupo comienza a planear su escape. Obi-Wan se separa de ellos para desactivar el rayo tractor por su cuenta. Mientras esta conectado a la Red Imperial, R2-D2 descubre que la Princesa Leia se encuentra detenida a bordo de la estación. Luke convence a Han y a Chewbacca de rescatarla con la vaga idea de una gran recompensa. Luke planea marchar al bloque de detención AA-23, clamando que Chewbacca es parte de una transferencia de prisioneros. C-3PO y R2-D2 son dejados atrás y el grupo se dirige a su intento de rescate. El plan de Luke funciona y subyugan rápidamente a los oficiales y a los guardias del bloque de prisión de la Princesa. Desafortunadamente, fallan en formular un plan de escape. Leia toma la iniciativa y dispara contra un ducto para abrir un camino mientras Han, Luke y Chewbacca contienen a los Stormtroopers. El trió sigue a la Princesa a través del ducto hacia lo desconocido. Sin embargo, el ducto los lleva directo a un compactador de basura el cual también era el lugar de residencia de un Dianoga. Poco después de aterrizar allí, la criatura arrastra a Luke bajo la superficie, pero lo libera y desaparece cuando el Imperio descubre a donde habían escapado y activan el compactador. Mientras las paredes se cerraban sobre el grupo, Luke llama desesperadamente a C-3PO a través de su comunicador, diciéndole que desactive el compactador. R2-D2 logra desactivar el compactador justo a tiempo. Tras escapar del compactador de basura, el grupo se apresura hacia el Halcón Milenario, esperando que Obi-Wan haya logrado desactivar el rayo tractor. Sin embargo, encuentran Stormtroopers en su camino. Sacrificio y victoria rightObi-Wan, por otro lado, estaba destinado a encontrarse con Darth Vader. Después de un corto duelo con su antiguo Padawan, Obi-Wan se sacrifica, volviéndose uno con la fuerza y permitiendole a Luke y a los demás escapar a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Después de luchar contra un escudron de cazas TIE, el Halcón Milenario se reúne con la Alianza Rebelde en Yavin 4 y la información de R2-D2 es entregada. El General Dodonna planea el ataque sobre la Estrella de la Muerte, un ataque tan audaz que recibe poco entusiasmo de parte de los pilotos. Para decepción de Luke, Han abandona la causa después de recibir su recompensa. leftLa fuerza de ataque Rebelde inicia su asalto sobre la Estrella de la Muerte, mientras esta se aproxima a Yavin 4. Un grupo de cazas estelares asalta una trinchera en la superficie de la Estrella de la Muerte para golpear el punto vulnerable de la estación. Durante esto, la mayoría de las tropas de alianza, incluyendo el amigo de Luke, Biggs Darklighter, son destruidas por cazas Imperiales lideradas por Darth Vader. Justo cuando Vader abre fuego sobre Luke, Han regresa en el Halcón Milenario y ataca a los Imperiales provocando que la nave de Vader sea sacada de la trinchera. Luke, ayudado por la voz de Obi-Wan y guiado por la Fuerza, dispara con precisión un torpedo de protones dentro del extractor termal que lleva al reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte, y la estacion de batalla explota. Las rebeldes sobrevivientes (Luke, Han, Wedge y una piloto de Y-Wing) regresan a Yavin 4 donde una ceremonia de victoria comienza. Luke Skywalker y Han Solo reciben medallas por su valentía. Desarrollo Concepción Produccion Lanzamiento Charles Lippincott fue contratado por la compañía de producción de Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., como el director de marketing de Star Wars. Debido a que 20th Century Fox brindo poco apoyo al marketing ademas de licenciar camisetas y posters, Lippincott se vio forzado a buscar por otro lado. El aseguro un acuerdo con Stan Lee, Roy Thomas y Marvel Comics Sin embargo, pocos teatros ordenaron la película para su exhibición. En respuesta, 20th Century Fox demando que los cines ordenaran Star Wars si es que querían exhibir la muy anticipada adaptación de una novela best-seller titulada El otro Lado de la Media Noche. Star Wars se volvió un éxito inmediato; tres semanas después de su estreno, los precios de las acciones de Fox se duplicaron. Antes de 1997, la mayor ganancia anual de 20th Century Fox fue $37 millones; en 1997 la compañía gano un total de $79 millones. A pesar de que la neutralidad cultural de Star Wars ayudo a su éxito internacional, Ladd se sintió ansioso durante la premiere en Japón. Después de la función, la audiencia se encontraba silenciosa, haciéndole pensar a Ladd. Jr que la película fue un fracaso. Mas tarde se le aclaro que, en Japón, el silencio era el mayor honor que una película podía tener. Aunque mercancías de Star Wars estaban disponibles para los niños durante el estreno, solo Kenner Toys, quienes creían que la película no tendría éxito, aceptaron la oferta de Lippincott para hacer una linea de figuras licenciadas. Kenner respondió a la repentina demanda de juguetes vendiendo cupones dentro de cajas vacías durante su campaña de navidad; estos cupones serian intercambiado por juguetes en marzo de 1978. La película fue estrenada como Star Wars, sin Episodio IV ni el subtitulo Una Nueva Esperanza, la secuela de 1980, Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca, contenía el numero del episodio y el subtitulo en los créditos de apertura. Cuando la película original fue re-estrenada el 10 de abril de 1981, Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza fue añadido sobre los créditos. Aunque Lucas declaro que solo seis películas fueron planeadas, representantes de Lucasfilm discutieron planes de hasta 9 o 12 filmes. La pelicula fue re-estrenada en cines en 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982 y 1997. Edición Especial Lanzamiento en DVD Lanzamiento 2004 Lanzamiento 2006 Lanzamiento Blu-Ray 2011 Lanzamiento digital Créditos '''Reparto * [[Mark Hamill|'Mark Hamill']] como [[Luke Skywalker|'Luke Skywalker']] * [[Harrison Ford|'Harrison Ford']] como [[Han Solo|'Han Solo']] * [[Carrie Fisher|'Carrie Fisher']] como [[Leia Organa|'Princesa Leia Organa']] * [[Peter Cushing|'Peter Cushing']] como [[Gran Moff|'Gran Moff']]' Tarkin' * [[Alec Guinness|'Alec Guinness']] como [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|'Ben Kenobi']] * [[Anthony Daniels|'Anthony Daniels']] como [[C-3PO|'C-3PO']] * [[Kenny Baker|'Kenny Baker']] como [[R2-D2|'R2-D2']] * [[Peter Mayhew|'Peter Mayhew']] como [[Chewbacca|'Chewbacca']] * [[David Prowse|'David Prowse']] como [[Anakin Skywalker|'Darth Vader']] * [[James Earl Jones|'James Earl Jones']] como la voz de Darth Vader '(Sin acreditar en la version original) * [[Phil Brown|'Phil Brown]] como Tio Owen * [[Shelagh Fraser|'Shelagh Fraser']] como Tia Beru * [[Jack Purvis|'Jack Purvis']] como Jefe Jawa * [[Alex McCrindle|'Alex McCrindle']] como General Dodonna * Eddie Byrne como General Willard * Michael Bell como la voz del General Willard (Sin acreditar) * Drewe Hamley como Líder Rojo * Dennis Lawson como Rojo Dos (Wedge) * Colin Higgins como Falso Wedge '(Sin acreditar) * 'David Ankrum como la voz de Wedge Antilles '(Sin acreditar) * 'Garrick Hagon como Rojo Tres (Biggs) * Jack Klaff como Rojo Cuatro (John "D") * William Hootkins como Rojo Seis (Porkins) * Angus Mclnnis como [[Jon Vander|'Líder Dorado']] * Jeremy Sinden como Dorado Dos * [[Graham Ashley|'Graham Ashley']] como Dorado Cinco * Don Henderson como General Taggi * Richard Le Parmentier como General Motti Equipo de Producción * Escrita y Dirigida por - George Lucas * Producida por - Gary Kurtz * Productor Ejecutivo - George Lucas * Diseñador de Producción - John Barry * Director de Fotografía - Gilbert Taylor * Música Por - John Williams * Interpretada por - Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres * Supervisor de Efectos Fotográficos Especiales - John Dykstra * Supervisor de Producción Especial y Efectos Mecánicos - John Stears * Editores - Paul Hirsch, Marcia Lucas, Richard Chew * Supervisor de Producción - Robert Watts * Ilustrador de Producción - Ralph McQuarrie * Diseñador de Vestuario - John Mollo * Directores de Arte - Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley * Supervisor de Maquillaje - Stuart Freeborn * Mezclador de Sonido de Producción - Derek Ball * Casting - Irene Lamb, Diane Crittenden, Vic Ramos * Editor Supervisor de Sonido - Sam Shaw * Diálogos Especiales y Efectos de Sonido - Ben Burtt * Editores de Sonido - Robert R. Rutledge, Gordon Davidson, Gene Corso * Editor Supervisor de Música - Kenneth Wannberg * Mezcladores de Re-Grabaciones - Don Macdougall, Bob Minkler, Ray West, Robert Litt, Mike Minkler, Lester Fresholtz, Richard Portman Apariciones *"316" *"517" *Cassian Jeron Andor *Raymus Antilles *Wedge Antilles *Ponda Baba *Braconnor Bakiska *Moradmin Bast *BoShek *John D. Branon *Ront Brynloo *C-3PO *Cass *Nalan Cheel *Chewbacca *Shann Childsen *Figrin D'an *Tedn Dahai *Biggs Darklighter *Hem Dazon *Ohwun De Maal *D4-R4B *Deak *Damono Deomaley *Jan Dodonna *Garven Dreis *Trinto Duaba *Sun'il Ei'de *Jyn Erso *Cornelius Evazan *Boba Fett *Ickabel G'ont *Garindan *Greedo *Elis Helrot *Arhul Hextrophon *Bob Hudsol *Dice Ibegon *Jenny *Jerriko *Jir *Kabe *Baniss Keeg *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ketwol *Edmos Khurgee *Davish Krail *Garouf Lafoe *Beru Lars *Owen Lars *Nabrun Leids *Pons Limbic *Laze Loneozner *Camie Marstrap *Tech Mo'r *Conan Antonio Motti *Muftak *Myo *Momaw Nadon *Nozzo Naytaan *Voren Na'al *Doikk Na'ts *Theron Nett *Het Nkik *M'iiyoom Onith *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Oxixo *Sheev Palpatine *Jek Tono Porkins *R1-G4 *R2-A5 *R2-D2 *R5-D4 *R5-D8 *Rycar Ryjerd *Hurst Romodi *Arleil Schous *Leesub Sirln *Lak Sivrak *Luke Skywalker *Cariso Smadis *Snaggletooth *Han Solo *Cobb Sonbepol *Cassio Tagge *Takeel *Tanbris *Tank *Wilhuff Tarkin *Dex Tiree *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *TK-421 *Brea Tonnika *Senni Tonnika *Gale Torg *Feltipern Trevagg *Treidum *URoRRuR'R'R *Darth Vader *Dutch Vander *Veertag *Evaan Verlaine *Bom Vimdin *Willard *Windy *Wuher *Wullf Yularen *Anj Zavor |criaturas= |droides= |eventos= |organizaciones= |especies= |vehículos= |tecnología= |miscelánea= *Tirón con la Fuerza }} Enlaces internos Categoría:Artículos del mundo real Categoría:Páginas que necesitan citación Categoría:Películas de la saga